The present invention relates to a continuous motion perforator and, more particularly, to a high speed, reliable perforator suitable for perforating photographic film, paper or other webs.
Perforators of various types are well known, including perforators suitable for forming perforations in photographic film, paper or the like. When perforating photographic film, for example, the perforations must be formed with great accuracy and reliability, and positioned exactly in a desired location in order to function properly in a variety of cameras, film processors, and the like. At the same time, such film perforators should be easy to maintain in operation condition, including repair or replacement of the punch and die elements used for forming the perforations. It is also important that the perforator be capable of operating at very high speeds in order to reduce costs and achieve the high production rates required in modern manufacturing facilities.